


Placing Bets

by writeyouin



Category: The Labyrinth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin





	1. A Kidnapping

Jareth sneered as he watched yet another useless whelp get lost in his labyrinth. He tossed the viewing crystal back and forth while lounging in his throne and pondering the many runners he’d seen over the years. Why did they even bother trying? After all, they must be even crueller than him to wish somebody away as if they were nothing; then they’d try to redeem themselves by attempting a rescue. Did any of them really care if they won his game or was it all just so they could live with the guilt?

Bemused, he caught the crystal, spinning it on one finger until the view switched to you in a cell filled with multiple doors; all which led to a different kind of cell. Some cells had doors high upon the walls, where you had to climb to reach them, others had animals which would attempt to confuse prisoners with their own unique abilities, a few held items that turned to a disgusting goo when touched; not a single cell had any hope of escape.

You were currently nursing a bloody hand after attempting to climb a wall made entirely of spikes; you’d been trapped in that cell the longest so far. There was no doubt about it, the longer Jareth observed your determination, resilience, and strength, the more enamoured he became with you. Naturally, by fae standards, that meant Jareth was in love with you; fae emotions were much stronger than that of a human. Most victims of his prison started off with the usual escape attempts but all tapered off after around the first hour. You on the other hand, had gone eleven hours straight and had still not given up.

While Jareth usually derived entertainment from tormenting the runners, this time he was completely enthralled with observing the prize; you. Jareth snapped his fingers, summoning an ornate, gothic, black clock, marked with thirteen hours. He looked from the clock to you and back. “Hmm, a determined little minx if I ever saw one. Only two hours left and (s)he’s as hopeful as ever.”

He pointed his cane at one of his goblin servants in the doorway. “Bring (Y/N) to me, I think a chat would prove fruitful.”

* * *

After seeing the sheer size of the goblin guard escorting you from the hellish cell, you opted not to fight or run; instead, you would face what was to come with dignity and grace until an opportunity for escape presented itself.

When you arrived in the throne room, you were taken aback by the sight before you; you’d been prepared for a trap or trick of some form but there was no such thing. Jareth himself stood proudly in the centre, donning a navy-blue masquerade-like outfit. The room was lit with fireflies. A string quartet played serenely in the corner. On the other side of the room was a table laden with the most delectable looking foods you’d ever seen; bowls of plump peaches, peach cobbler, caramelised peaches, and other peach-themed delights.

“Enjoying the view?” Jareth addressed you mischievously.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” You glowered.

“I should hope so, you did come dressed for the occasion.”

You frowned’, then looked down to your outfit which had transformed into an extravagant, pearl, masquerade outfit to compliment Jareth’s; furthermore, your once bloody hand was completely healed.

Jareth shot you a satisfied smirk, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards him.

“Dance with me.” He asked in a tone that wasn’t quite a request nor a demand.

You complied, trying to gauge his true intent as he swayed you gracefully in time with the music.

“How do you like your new home?”

“This isn’t home.”

“Of course it is.” Jareth rolled his eyes, bored with the obvious. “Don’t deny what you know to be true.” He dipped you gracefully. “This became your home the second you got here. Barely anyone makes it through my labyrinth.”

“Then there’s still a chance.”

Jareth grinned, pulling you unnecessarily close on the way up. “You’re so sure of yourself my peach. Would you care to make a little wager?”

You pulled away from him, flushed red, though not from the dance. “I… Fine, I have nothing to lose.”

“Excellent. Now, you say your runner will make it in the remaining time to rescue you, I say he won’t. If you win, you can leave as already agreed-”

“No.”

“No?”

“That would gain me nothing, the purpose of a wager is to earn something, is it not? I want something more.”

Jareth pursed his lips. “Very well. Consider this, if you win, you shall get one wish from me to be used at any time you desire.”

You thought it over before nodding, satisfied.

“When I win-”

“If you win.”

“You will keep your human form instead of being transformed into one of my goblin subjects, and you will marry me, staying by my side for all eternity.”

You paled sickly, quickly regaining your composure and snapping, “THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’RE SAYING DAMN IT.”

“I ALWAYS THINK BEFORE SPEAKING.” He thundered. “Fae cannot lie. I always take particular care when choosing my words.”

“I…” You faced him defiantly, standing tall with pride. “He will come for me. I know it.”

“So you agree to my terms?”

“I do.”

“The deal has been struck. Now that’s taken care of, do you care to see how your runner’s doing?”

You remembered the hateful words the boy had said before wishing you away. The two of you had never met before today and now you had to trust him to compete for your life. When in your own, safe realm, you’d seen how upset the boy was at something and tried to help. Things escalated quickly and before you knew it, the two of you were on opposite ends of the labyrinth. Despite all that, he still had the nerve to compete for you; if the circumstances were better, it would have been heart-warming.

“Sure.”

Jareth retrieved a small crystal ball, seemingly from nowhere. You watched in avid fascination as the boy appeared in the centre, evidently confused as to whether he should take the swampy path to the left or the desert path to the right. You grabbed hold of Jareth’s forearm, desperate to get a closer look. Finally, the boy chose the path to the left, you winced as a hole opened in the very mud beneath him, dropping him into a cave with a petrified squeal.

Your grip tightened. “No…  **Your maze isn’t fair.** ”

“Neither was wishing you away.” Jareth replied harshly, startling you away from him until you regained your courage.

“AT LEAST HE’S TRYING.”

“What will it take for you to realise? He’d leave right now if he could.”

“SHUT UP. YOU’RE WRONG.”

“You think so, my little flower? Then please, observe for you will be mine.”

Within the blink of an eye, Jareth vanished, in his place stood the crystal on a floating, red, velvet pillow. You grabbed the crystal, clutching it tightly. Jareth reappeared in front of the boy, who scrambled back, tripping over in the small space.

“P-please, don’t hurt me.” He stammered, shielding his face.

You eyed him closely, noticing for the first time that he wasn’t really a boy at all but a man of around nineteen; you wondered how you hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Stop your snivelling, I’m not here to hurt you.” Jareth growled disgustedly. “I’m here to make a one-time offer so pay attention.”

The runner stopped cowering but made no attempt to get up.

“You are here to rescue (Y/N), the person you so carelessly banished. There is exactly one hour left to accomplish this impossible task and you are no nearer success than you were eleven hours ago. If you abandon your quest now, you will be returned home, unscathed.”

The runner threw himself at Jareth’s feet. “Yes. Whatever you say. I didn’t even want to be here, I just thought (s)he was the way home. Please, let me go.”

Jareth glared at the repulsive creature before him, delivering a swift kick to the man’s jaw, removing him from his feet. “A true coward. You will be sent back to live with what you’ve done. I hope the guilt eats away at you.”

A second later, the man was gone and Jareth was back by your side. Numbness had taken over you, you didn’t feel a thing as Jareth leaned in close, his breath tickling your ear, “Get ready for our wedding, my peach.”

He swept away, leaving you alone in the now empty throne room, wondering what exactly, this would mean for your future.


	2. Understanding

To say the Goblin King surprised you was an understatement. Upon losing the bet with him, you’d expected that the wedding would take place immediately, but Jareth insisted on waiting, almost as if he was trying to make you comfortable. Yet, whenever you asked why, he’d snap and say, “Because my word is law and I say it’s not time.”

Despite Jareth’s decision to postpone the wedding, you still didn’t like him. Loathing him was so much easier. He’d stolen you from your family, friends, and life. How could you do anything but loathe him? However, as much as you despised your scenario you weren’t going to sit moping and whining; that wouldn’t fix anything. Initially, you’d challenged Jareth, betting that if you could complete his labyrinth, he’d have to set you free.

Jareth had sped down the steps of his throne, backing you up against the wall though never touching you.

“If you value yourself so highly, you shouldn’t have put yourself forfeit,” he spat. “There will be no weaselling out of this. You have an eternity with me now, in it you shall learn to choose your words more carefully.”

And with that, he disappeared in a flurry of glitter; had circumstances been better, you would have found the spectacle entertaining.

Although you couldn’t understand the Goblin King, perhaps you could learn to understand his subjects, as unusual as they were. The goblins had been human once before, perhaps they would remember and provide some useful information.

You resolved not to ask the goblins within the castle, worrying what would happen if Jareth were to find out. For the first time, you left the confines of the castle, heading into the Goblin City below.

It was foolish to assume that Jareth couldn’t see you after you left the castle; the Labyrinth was his realm and he saw all within it as and when he wanted to. From the window of the throne room, Jareth watched, apprehensive to see how you would next attempt to escape.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t understand you. Why would you flee him? Had he not offered you everything in exchange for being his? All you had to do was ask of him what you desired, and he would grant it. He’d already told you as much, yet still you clung to your stubborn ways.

Jareth was unsure of whether he had a heart by human standards but if he did, it pained him beyond anything he’d ever felt in all his long life; even his long past infatuation with Sarah was a mere pin-prick in comparison.

* * *

In an entire city of goblins, you were slightly overwhelmed by their insane antics, nothing made sense as everyone bustled around you. You couldn’t be discouraged however as you approached a goblin woman who was banging blackened pots against a wall to little effect.

“Excuse me,” You said.

The goblin woman didn’t turn from her task. “I’m busy,” she screeched.

“Doing what?”

“Testing pans. They gotta be sturdy enough fer goblin cooking. Whar’ kinda idiot don’t know that?”

“The kind that just got here.”

The goblin threw down her pans, ready to argue but stopped upon seeing you, “Majesty!”

She bowed lowly, then dragged you to a nearby fountain where she filled a ladle with the murky water. She forced the ladle into your hands, “Drink up, there you go.”

You grimaced at the disgusting water, “No thank you.”

“How’s that fer gratitude?! Won’t even drink ma best waters. Things are never what they appear, but will ignorant non-goblin try? NO. Probably as snobby as-”

“Alright!” You groaned, drinking the water as fast as you could to silence the goblin; amazingly, it was the most refreshing thing to ever pass your lips.

Jareth frowned from his place at the window Why had you been so compliant with a random whelp, yet unyielding to him? He transformed into a barn owl, soaring silently into the city where he could keep a closer eye on you.

“See,” You showed the goblin the empty ladle. “I drank it, can we talk now? I have some questions Miss…?”

“I’s called Henson.”

“Right Henson, I have to ask… Do you remember being human at all?” You got straight to the point.

“Human? HUMAN! I’s a goblin, not a stinkin’ non-goblin.”

You sighed; so, they didn’t remember their pasts. You moved on, “Is the king a good ruler?”

Jareth, who perched on the roof above you in his owl form, ruffled his feathers irritably. After seeing the past and present rulers of your pitiful world, how could you even ask such a thing? All paled in comparison to him, surely, he was the best leader you’d ever seen. His kingdom head never known war, never seen illness or suffered from famine, and never had the petty squabbles found above the Underground.

Henson looked just as offended at the question. She planted her hands on her hips, “Our king is the best king, he is most powerful. He builds alls you see. He helpses us. Whar does anyone else do, hmm? Nothin’.”

“What if-”

“Nope,” Henson cut you off. “Done now.”

She went back to her pots, resuming her task despite your protests to learn more. Finally, Jareth found some amusement in your annoyance; if you were trying to escape, you wouldn’t find what you wanted here.

* * *

You paced your room impatiently, struggling between two sides of yourself. One that still hated Jareth for all he’d done, and another that had come to admire him of late. After further investigation, you’d taken to following Jareth and found him to be a rather incredible, if not slightly chaotic, leader who evidently cared for his land and the odd beings within. Apparently, his people could even handle the random punishments he doled out in his sour moods. Unfortunately, stalking could only get you so far. If you were going to learn more, you’d have to go straight to the source, as much as it pained you to do so.

“Jareth,” You called, “If you can hear me, I need you.”

Jareth smirked from his place within the Labyrinth itself, prematurely ending his punishment on the goblin Haggle or whatever his name was; after all his tiresome waiting, you’d called for him.

“Consider yourself lucky Higgle, I have something else to attend to,” Jareth vanished, traversing the Labyrinth to your room in the blink of an eye.

He leaned against the wall, smiling victoriously.

“You summoned me, my peach,” he said cockily.

You frowned, hating it when he referred to you as if you were property he owned.

When you didn’t speak immediately, Jareth grew impatient, “Come now, I don’t have all day.”

You nodded, taking extra care when choosing your words, “When we talked before, you said if I wanted something you would grant it to me.”

“Ask of me what you will, and you shall have it.”

“I want information.”

“Then it shall be yours.”

“Why did you create this labyrinth?”

Jareth recoiled, thrown off guard by the one question he hadn’t anticipated. How had you found exactly the right question to ask? The answer to that lay with Hoggle, the very goblin Jareth had been tormenting only moments ago. Without explicitly giving you the question, Hoggle had pointed you in the right direction of what to ask, leaving you to figure out the rest alone.

“That is a tale from long ago,” Jareth sneered, avoiding the question.

“One which you just promised to tell me.”

Jareth frowned, you’d used his own vow to trap him; how had he been so careless with his words to allow such a thing?

“Fine,” he said sullenly, pulling out a crystal with none of his usual flair. “To tell this story properly, you must see it for yourself.”

Jareth offered you his hand which you took hesitantly upon seeing something unfamiliar in his eyes, though you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was. The two of you were transported into crystal where an extravagant masquerade ball was taking place. Nobody interacted with you or Jareth, instead they looked through you like they couldn’t see you at all. Jareth stayed a few paces behind you at all times as you marvelled at the beautiful people, none of whom were goblins.

“Once, there was a powerful race of beings,” Jareth narrated, focusing your attention on him. “Fae, you might call them. So great was their power that they always had to choose their words carefully, lest the unleash magic they didn’t mean.

“The youngest of the ageless fae,” he nodded to a shadowy figure in the back who wasn’t participating in the celebration, “was a slave to his emotions. One selfish night, he ignored the rules of speech and in his unwarranted wrath, he wished everyone away.”

A flash of lighting changed the scene. Where the party once was, there was now a man, frozen in his fury; the man was Jareth.

You glanced at the real Jareth who was circling his past self. Suddenly, the atmosphere felt oppressive and frightening; you weren’t sure you wanted to hear the rest of the story anymore. Jareth stopped circling, his intense gaze lingering on you. You backed away slowly but each step you took backwards, Jareth matched with one of his own until you were backed against a wall which hadn’t been there moments ago.

“The fae couldn’t age,” Jareth continued, “and so he had an eternity to live with his mistake. He quickly discovered the race of man and begun watching the primitive species for entertainment. Then, the fae became furious that such an intentionally cruel, selfish race, far worse than he could ever be, didn’t have to suffer the consequences of their words as he did. He built a Labyrinth, so they would understand exactly what they’d sacrificed when he whisked it away.”

A goblin appeared behind Jareth, content in its act of repetitively spraying faeries like vermin. Jareth moved away from you, studying the goblin. You stayed where you were, afraid of what would happen should you interrupt.

“Although the fae couldn’t bring his kind back or transform the banished humans into more fae, he found that he could make goblins; he could create a new family of sorts. Over time, the Labyrinth grew and my power with it.”

The illusion ended, and you were back in your room, leaning against your bed post. Jareth stared not at you but into you, like he was trying to read your very soul. He caressed your cheek with a gloved hand and your breath hitched in your throat.

He leaned forward, to whisper in your ear, “Now you know the cost of wishing people away.”

You blinked hard, swallowing nervously. When you opened your eyes again, Jareth was gone. You finally understood what the look in his eye had been before; it was regret.

* * *

After learning of Jareth’s past, you no longer desired to escape the Labyrinth. He was right, you’d been wished away and were now under his care. In place of your previous escape attempts, you took the time to learn about the Labyrinth’s many inhabitants, particularly Jareth who’d recently started approaching you more often though with less of his trickery and games. Where before his moods seemed unpredictable, you now understood that they weren’t random at all; as a fae he simply perceived emotions more intensely than you could as a human.

After two more months of living in the Underground, you’d grown more than a little fond of it; everything was coming together in your mind. As such, you approached the throne room where Jareth was laid languidly in the chair. His eyes tracked you curiously, though he made no attempt to move or straighten up.

“Jareth, I’d like to make another bet,” You said plainly.

Jareth scoffed, “What would you have of me now?”

“I bet,” You climbed a step with each word, “that you’ll marry me before the week is over. If I’m right, you’ll win all the love I have to give.”

Jareth fought the smile tugging the corners of his mouth, “And if you’re wrong and lose?”

“Then I’ll despair forever, because the second I was banished here, I became yours.”

Jareth pulled you on top of him, “It’s a bet I’ll be glad to lose.”

You kissed him lightly, he rested his hand on the back of your head pulling you back when you tried to stop. You obliged happily, content to be in the arms of your king now and forever.


End file.
